¿Lo Contamos?
by Th3F4lcon-Bl4ckBlu3
Summary: Después de los acontecimientos del Juego, Mae y sus amigos llegan a tener una conversación sobre algo que ocurrió esa extraña noche. E intentan decidir si deberían contarle lo que descubrieron del paradero de uno de sus amigos a los padres de este, o si deberían llevarse la verdad a la tumba. (CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL FINAL) [Rated: T, y no es muy H/C que digamos...]


**¡Bienvenidos lectores/as de FF! A este Fic, y mi primer One-shot, de NITW.**

**Probablemente la mayoría de ustedes ni siquiera saben que estoy diciendo, pero he querido escribir esto en español porque soy un desastre escribiendo en otro idioma (entiendo perfectamente el inglés, pero se me hace MUY difícil expresar lo que quiero decir y me quedo estancado a la hora de escribir).**

**Ahora que me he pasado a revisar todo lo que pasó hace unos meses atrás con más detenimiento, quiero dedicarle esto a Alec Holowka. Gracias a lo que hizo, pudo hacer más llevaderos esos días en que jugué al gran juego que creó. Y al final de todo, sé que muchas personas también se sienten igual que yo. Por lo que se te extrañará mucho, pero jamás serás olvidado, Alec. Y estés donde estés, espero que finalmente descanses en paz.**

**_Última "edición" (solo lo cambié un poco): 04/08/2020._**

**Bueno, mejor los dejo de aburrir con todo ese sentimentalismo, y continuemos con el Fic.**

* * *

**_Night In The Woods no me pertenece, así que ya saben que no me pueden demandar por escribir una historia sin ánimos de lucro sobre ello._**

* * *

**"¿Lo contamos...?".**

Sola y hundida en sus pensamientos. Así se encontraba Mae, sosteniendo las partituras de una canción; estaba sentada en el escenario, esperando por el resto de la banda. Esta vez, había llegado antes que todos; estaba algo emocionada por volver a practicar con la banda luego de todo lo que les ocurrió la noche pasada.

Hay muchas cosas que no se podía quitar de la cabeza, y el haber descubierto el porqué de la desaparición de Casey, no le hacía las cosas más fáciles.

Fue algo duro. Sin dudas lo fue. Pero el más afectado esa noche, fue Gregg.

_¿Qué habría pasado si Gregg no fuese bajado el arma y le hubiese disparado a aquella persona que les revelo el paradero de Casey?_

Era una de las preguntas que le pasaron por la mente al sostener entre sus patas las partituras de _Die Anywhere Else*_.

"¡Hey, Maeeeeeee! Llegaste antes que nosotros," Dijo Gregg mientras agitaba sus brazos con su habitual entusiasmo. Sorprendió un poco a Mae, pero la hizo salir de su cabeza al instante con ese saludo.

Sin quitar los ojos de encima a la partitura, dejó salir un pequeño suspiro y le contestó "Hola Gregg, ¿Angus no vino contigo?"

"Nope." La respuesta le extraño, pero antes de preguntar, Gregg continuó, "Angus tomó un turno extra en el trabajo. Y como quise reunir a la banda hoy para practicar un poco y así tener un día algo más normal que los que tuvimos la semana pasada, tuvo que ir antes a avisar en su trabajo que ya no iba a tomar ese turno extra." explicó Gregg, sentándose a un lado de ella en el escenario donde practicaban.

Mae desvió su mirada de las partituras de la canción e, indecisa, le preguntó, "¿Crees que deberíamos decirles a los padres de Casey sobre la muerte de su hijo?" Gregg pasó de estar alegre a mirar seriamente la partitura que sostenía Mae.

"Suena como lo que se debe hacer. Pero no sé si sea lo mejor... El decirles que murió de la manera en la que lo hizo..." Le respondió Gregg mirando al suelo, sin dejar a un lado la expresión seria que tenía en su rostro. Mae asintió en silencio apoyando lo que dijo Gregg; decir algo así a sus padres, probablemente los destrozaría. No decirles sobre ello, sería algo malo porque seguirían con las falsas esperanzas de algún día encontrarlo, pero no los acabaría destrozando tanto como el decirles que ya no lo encontrarían nunca.

"..." Luego de un silencio que perduró unos cuantos segundos entre ellos, Mae decidió romperlo intentando decir algo, pero Gregg se le adelantó comentando "Debí haberle disparado a alguno de ellos cuando pude."

Aún le costaba creer lo que les habían dicho sobre el estado de su amigo desaparecido aquella noche. Todos creían que Casey había huido, que escapó de su vida anterior para buscar una nueva en otro lugar. Y así, tal vez, cumpliría con su deseo de morir en cualquier otro lugar. Pero estaban _muy_ equivocados al respecto de eso, y Casey estaba muerto. Justo en el centro de todo.

"Hiciste lo correcto, Gregg. Si fueses disparado la ballesta en ese momento, todo probablemente habría acabado _MUY_ mal. Y ahora mismo no podríamos estar aquí esperando por los demás para-" Gregg sintió como Mae puso su pata sobre su hombro y estaba a punto de terminar con lo que iba diciendo, pero fue interrumpida por una voz grave que provino de la entrada del lugar.

"Deberíamos contarles; sería cruel no hacerlo... Y aunque los destroce, ellos deben afrontarlo. Si no lo hacemos, cargaremos con esa culpa de no haberlo hecho. Y... No quiero cargar con la culpa de algo así." Ambos voltearon arqueando una ceja, y descubrieron que se trataba de Angus, quien estaba parado en la entrada escuchando la conversación que tenían entre ambos.

"Hola Angus. ¿Estuviste allí escuchando todo este tiempo o...?" Saludó y preguntó Mae al oso.

"Hola Mae. Respondiendo a tu pregunta: No; acabo de llegar del trabajo y al entrar escuché que hablaban sobre Casey. Me disculpo por haberte interrumpido así, solo quería dar mi opinión sobre el tema." Terminó disculpándose con Mae mientras se acercaba a donde estaba sentado Gregg, tomando asiento a su lado. Ya sentado al lado de Gregg, puso su pata sobre el hombro de este, y le preguntó mirándolo algo preocupado, "¿Estás bien?"

Gregg levantó su mirada del suelo y, volviendo a tener el entusiasmo con el que había entrado a ese lugar, le respondió a Angus, "Si, no te preocupes." Angus, un poco más calmado al verlo así, sonrió y se quedó esperando al igual que ellos por el resto de la banda.

Mae se levantó de donde estaba sentada y, preparando las partituras de la canción que iban a tocar, les dijo, "Muy bien, entonces lo que dice Gregg es que no les deberíamos contar. Angus, tú dijiste que si les deberíamos contar. Así que solo quedaría esperar por la decisión de-,"

"Hola chicos. Apoyo a Angus; debemos contarles." Interrumpió Bea, entrando repentinamente con su laptop y preparándola para la práctica de la banda.

Mae, Gregg y Angus, algo confusos, la saludaron y le preguntaron al unísono, "Hey/Hola Bea, ¿cómo supiste de qué estábamos hablando?"

"¿No es obvio?, los escuché hablando antes de llegar hasta aquí. Lo que sugirió Angus creo que es lo correcto; yo tampoco quiero cargar con una culpa como esa." Respondió con simpleza Beatrice, encendiendo su laptop.

"Oh..."

Mae conectó su bajo y, dejándolo tirado en el suelo, se dirigió hacia a los demás para decirles, "Bien, ya está decidido. ¡Vamos a hacerlo! ... No va a ser fácil, pero vamos a decirles."

Gregg levantándose de donde estaba sentado gritó enérgicamente, "¡SI! Vamos a contarles..."

Angus, observando a ambos, comentó, "Si, pero debemos ser muy sutiles a la hora de contarles. No podemos solo decirles que un culto fue responsable de la muerte de su hijo sin más." Bea sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro en negación.

Y les preguntó a todos, "¿No podríamos simplemente dejarles un mensaje, una carta, o enviarles un email sobre eso?" su propuesta era buena. Y después de pensar por un rato, todos decidieron que era lo mejor que podían hacer.

"Es lo mejor, así nos ahorraríamos algo de tiempo. Y si están de acuerdo, yo podría redactar una carta y enviársela a sus padres." Propuso Angus al resto.

"Yo no podría..." Comentó Gregg, accediendo a que Angus sea el que escriba esa carta.

"Eres muy bueno con las palabras, Angus. Yo no podría dar malas noticias y no herir a alguien en el intento..." Admitió Mae.

"Si... Creo que de entre todos nosotros, el mejor para dar este tipo de noticias con sutileza eres tú, Angus." Accedió Bea, y se sentó donde anteriormente estaba sentada Mae en el escenario.

Poniendo el micrófono en su lugar, Mae les dijo a todos a través del micrófono "Vale, ahora que ya está decidido. ¿Empezamos con esto?" Gregg y Angus subieron al escenario junto con Bea y, una vez que todos estaban preparados para empezar a tocar, todos se quedaron esperando por la señal de Gregg para empezar.

**_[...]_**

Pero no la dio.

"¿Gregg? ..." Le preguntó Mae mientras sostenía su bajo, impaciente por empezar a tocar.

"Falta Germ." Contestó Gregg, buscando al antes mencionado con la mirada por todos lados, sin lograr dar con él.

"Estoy aquí." Casi en un susurro, Germ apareció detrás de ellos, dándoles un pequeño susto mientras se bajaba del escenario para luego sentarse al frente y verlos tocar.

"..." Todos se preguntaron mentalmente _'¿Cómo salió de allí?'_, aún algo confusos. Todos sacudieron sus cabezas y dejaron de darle vueltas al asunto, y Mae murmuró mirándolos a todos reunidos allí con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, "Me alegra que podamos hacer esto hoy."

"Bueno, creo que todos lo necesitábamos luego de lo que ocurrió..." Comentó Bea, algo sonriente, preparada para tocar con su laptop.

"Si... Tener un día normal luego de lo que vivimos ayer, es muy reconfortante." Agregó Angus, sosteniendo el micrófono.

Gregg con la guitarra, ya muy impaciente por empezar a tocar, les dijo a todos eufóricamente "Si, sí, sí. Por eso quise reunirlos a todos hoy."

"Ahora... ¡1, 2, 3! ¡VAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!"

**Fin.**

* * *

**Probablemente esto no es muy largo a como esperaba que lo fuese, pero agregar algo más al Fandom no está nada mal. Y saber que no hay muchos Fics en español que sean tan largos, me hace ver lo poco que se conoce de Night In The Woods xD. Para mí, es uno de los mejores juegos Indies de todos los tiempos, y si nunca lo llegaron a probar, les recomiendo encarecidamente que vean un poco sobre esto en YouTube. Es muy bueno y, en mi opinión, es más divertido y llega a tocar mejor algunos temas difíciles que a como lo hizo Life Is Strange (el juego es bueno y me gusta, pero no lo disfruté tanto como NITW).**

**Puede que llegue a sacar otro Fic mucho más largo que este para antes del 2023, pero todo dependerá de que tantos Fics haya terminado para ese entonces (tengo muchos que terminar, pero los plot bunnies siempre me tientan y siempre acabo cayendo).**

**Ya dejando la publicidad a parte y sin más que decir; recuerden que los discos duros se deben desfragmentar de vez en cuando (y no, hacerlo no los dañan ni les hacen perder archivos), la publicidad es bastante cara de pagar, los teléfonos de marcas genéricas se calientan de nada como una estufa, y Die Anywhere Else (*) se presume que fue escrita (dentro del juego) por Casey Hartley.**

**Me despido de ustedes y, ¡hasta la próxima!**

_~Th3F4lc0n-Bl4ckBlu3_


End file.
